


Baring of Hearts

by Herald_of_Drabble



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Drabble/pseuds/Herald_of_Drabble
Summary: The Inquisitor struggles with telling Dorian who he is.I am new to the fandom, so I apologize if the lore mentioned is not exactly right.





	Baring of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is self indulgent drabble about my FTM Inquisitor. As a gay transman, I wanted to explore some of my own fears in relationships and write a happy ending.

Jareth glowered after Mother Giselle, he appreciated her concerns, but he did not approve of her methods in handling them. He turned to Dorian, "Don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"She does actually," The hurt in Dorian's voice was apparent. "There are rumours, and her concern is well-meaning... if misplaced."

"It doesn't matter!" Jareth retorted, a tad sharper than he intended. He cleared his throat.

Dorian laughed dryly, "Listen to you, it's good to be the Inquisitor."

Jareth wanted Dorian to understand how little he cared for Mother Giselle's or anyone else's opinion. Yes, he had already expressed these words, but he felt like they hadn't actually conveyed his true feelings on the matter.

"I don't know if you're aware," Dorian said, interrupting Jareth's thoughts, "but the assumption in some corners is that you and I are... intimate." A slight smirk now appeared on his face.

Jareth's cheeks flushed bright red. He could see the sparkle in Dorian's eye at the sight. "That's not the worst assumptions they could have, is it?" If he could kick himself right now, he would.

Dorian's smirk grew more pronounced, "I don't know, is it?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

"Would you like me to answer in some other fashion?"

Jareth's face now almost mimicked Dorian's. A ribbing grin bared his teeth and he met Dorian's gaze dead on, "Heh," he chuckled, "if you're capable."

In an instant Dorian was on him, kissing that grin right off his lips. Jareth couldn't help but let out a small gasp.

It felt like an eternity, and simultaneously not long enough before Dorian pulled away, _"'If you're capable,'_ the nonsense you speak." he teased.

"You realize this makes the rumours somewhat true." Jareth tried to hide the breathlessness in his voice.

"Evidently. We might have to explore the full truth of them later. In private."  
____

Jareth stood at the desk situated in his quarters, mulling over the copious amount of documents strewn across it's surface. He sighed, Archdemons, time being ripped apart, rifts, that he could handle, but paperwork? _I'd rather face Corypheus with nothing more than a twig and some string, than deal with this paperwork._

"So," a voice sounded from the top of the stairs. Jareth turned to face the source, "It's all very nice, this flirting business. I am, however, not a nice man." Dorian approached the Inquisitor with an almost feline prowl. "So, here is my proposal:" he continued, "We dispense with the chit chat and move on to something more -" his eyes traveled up and down Jareth's body, hungry, "primal."

Again, Jareth felt heat on his cheeks. He hated how easily they gave him away.

Dorian's eyes flashed with desire. "It'll set tongues wagging of course. Not that they aren't already wagging." He circled around behind Jareth, "I suppose it really depends," he leaned in towards Jareth's ear, voice getting lower and more guttural with each word; his breath sending shivers up and down Jareth's spine, "How bad does the Inquisitor want to be?"

Jareth's heart lurched. Dorian, obviously picked up on the sudden stiffening in the Inquisitor's body, as he took a step back, "Apologies if I over stepped,"His voice now held a concerned note.

"No!" Jareth tripped over the word, practically throwing it at Dorian, "I want to, I mean - this is," he stopped himself, collecting his thoughts, "There is something I have to tell you."

Confusion and worry splayed across Dorian's face, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything with you is more than alright." Jareth sighed, eyes meeting Dorian's confused and worried expression.

"Than tell me, what is it you need to say?"

Jareth's heart was now racing, he wasn't entirely sure how to tell Dorian the truth about who he was. He feared, more than Corypheus himself, losing Dorian.

Dorian's expression turned gentle, he reached a hand and softly ran his fingers along the Inquisitor's jawline, "Come now Amatus, you've got me worried."

"I'm not," his voice broke and he cleared his throat to try again, "I'm not who you think I am. Well, I mean I am, but..." he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm terrified that when you hear this, you'll turn on your heel and I'll never see you again."

Dorian's brow furrowed, eyes never leaving Jareth's, they did, however, urge him to continue.

"In a world filled with Mages, and Magics, where time itself can be manipulated," his jaw involuntarily clenched, marring his next few words, "There is little that can be done for a person who was born with the wrong... parts."

Dorian started, "I see," he merely uttered.

The blood seemingly drained from Jareth's body, he paced off to his bed where he sat and buried his face in his hands. He continued, "I wasn't born a man, not in the physical sense. I once thought that, being a Mage, I would be able to correct this mistake. Maker knows I studied, I researched, I tried everything I could think of, but beyond righting certain wrongs..."

"Jareth." He hadn't sensed him approach; Dorian gently but firmly pulled Jareth's hands away from his face, revealing himself to be kneeling in front of the Inquisitor.

Tears welled in Jareth's eyes, "This is one of the many reasons I vehemently denied-" he pointedly glanced down at the mark glowing on his hand, "This being the work of Andraste or the Maker. If they exist, what a cruel joke to be played on someone who has already suffered so much."

"Jareth." Dorian tried again.

"I understand if you want nothing to do with me now that you know the truth. I just ask that you remain in the Inquisition, you are needed-"

Not to be interrupted again, Dorian grabbed both sides of Jareth's head pulling him into a heated kiss. "Now, you listen to me, Amatus," he kept his hands where they were, locking their gazes. "Parts are not what make a man. I'm attracted to men, and you are a man. I am attracted to _you_ , Jareth, not whatever is in your pants."

Relief entwined with disbelief rushed through Jareth, "Really?" He asked lamely.

Dorian again pressed his lips to the Inquisitor's, "Yes, I'm sorry this is something that has tormented you so."

Jareth collapsed forward, Dorian had to be quick to catch him in his arms. "There haven't been words I've so wished to hear." He practically sobbed into Dorian's neck.

"You realize, you've answered a few of my own questions regarding... us." Dorian tightened his embrace on the Inquisitor for just a moment before releasing him.

"Is that so?" It was Jareth's turn to look slightly confused as he righted himself.

"I like you. More than I should. _More_ than might be wise." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I was going to tell you, later, if things had gone well tonight, that we've had fun, but if you wanted to end it here, I'd walk away. I wouldn't have been pleased, but I'd rather now than later. Later might be... dangerous."

There were several things Jareth wanted to respond to, but what really caught his attention, "Why dangerous?" He asked.

For the first time since they had met, Jareth saw Dorian truly vulnerable, "Walking away, might be harder then."

"I think it's apparent that I want more than just fun, Dorian."

Jareth suddenly found himself on his back, pinned to the bed by Dorian's weight, "Where I come from, anything between two men... it's about pleasure." He stared down at his Amatus, passion burning in his eyes. "It's accepted, but taken no further. You learn not to hope for more. You'd be foolish to."

"Then let's be foolish." He wished more than anything that Dorian would just kiss him again.

Dorian smiled sadly, "Hard habit to break."

Impatient Jareth pushed himself up so that his lips just barely grazed against Dorian's, "I'm good at breaking things."

"Hopefully not everything," Dorian retorted with a chuckle, leaving the Inquisitor hanging for just long enough that a small whine escaped him. "Now then, care to Inquisit me?" He grinned into the kiss.

"I thought you'd never ask," Jareth breathed dragging Dorian back down onto the bed.


End file.
